escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Magnum Crimen
El Magnum Crimen es un libro sobre el clericalismo en Croacia a partir de finales de siglo XIX hasta el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El libro, cuyo título completo es Magnum crimen - pola vijeka klerikalizma u Hrvatskoj (El Gran Delito - medio siglo de clericalismo en Croacia), fue escrito por un ex sacerdote católico y profesor e historiador de la Universidad de Belgrado, Viktor Novak (1889 - 1977). Ljetopis Jugoslavenske akademije znanosti i umjetnosti by Jugoslavenska akademija znanosti i umjetnosti Zagreb 1979, pages 58, 673-4 El libro fue publicado por primera vez en Zagreb en 1948 Tito, Yugoslavia's demise distorted by Amy Schmidt, Washington Times, July 30, 1995. page B7. Fondo Novak escribió una trilogía, de la que la última parte se Magnum crimen (las dos primeras partes fueron las Magnum tempus published as Magnum tempus: ilirizam i katoličko sveštenstvo : ideje i ličnosti, 1830-1849 by Novak, Viktor; Nova knjiga, Belgrade, 1987 y el Magnum sacerdos published as Josip Juraj Strossmayer: apostol Jugoslovenske misli by Novak, Viktor; Savez sokola kraljevine Jugoslavije, Belgrade, 1941). Tras observar la Iglesia Católica Romana en Yugoslavia por más de cincuenta años, Novak llegó a la conclusión de que esta Iglesia sustituye la idea de servicio a Dios con el servicio a la Curia romana, es decir, al gobierno del Pontificado Romano en el papel de líder en el mundo. Como resultado de esta idea, en el Reino de Yugoslavia, la Iglesia católica romana identifica la religión católica a la nación croata que convirtió la mayor parte de su sacerdocio en Ustashe ardientes partidarios Magnum Crimen 1948, pages I-XV. Contenido El libro describe las actividades del clero católico romano en el Reino de Yugoslavia, con inclusión de su intención y por encima de los intentos de convertirse en el estado, para controlar el estado y, finalmente, la vida cotidiana de la gente común. Tiene dos partes diferenciadas. La primera parte consta de quince capítulos, que abarcan el clericalismo católico romano de finales del siglo XIX y principios del siglo XX en Austria-Hungría y, a continuación, en el Reino de Yugoslavia. La segunda parte, los cuatro últimos capítulos, se refiere a la subida y la caída del Estado Independiente de Croacia, y el apoyo activo de los miembros del clero católico romano. La principal doctrina de la Iglesia Católica en el Reino de Yugoslavia es que (a) el clero serán pagados por el Estado como los funcionarios del Estado, (b) el estado no puede tener ningún control sobre la Iglesia, © la Iglesia tiene derecho a participar plenamente en la vida política del Reino de Yugoslavia, (d) la doctrina de la Iglesia / educación religiosa será una parte de la enseñanza primaria y secundaria, y que (e) de la Iglesia Católica Romana en los planes de estudio de las escuelas será obligatoria a todos los alumnos cuyos padres, al menos una es un católico romano''Magnum Crimen 1948, pages 158-159 . Josip Juraj Strossmayer las ideas, de los cuales el más importante es que servir a Dios es igual a servir al pueblo ''Magnum Crimen 1948, page XIV, han creado una estrecha relación entre croatas y serbios por la introducción de la lengua eslava antigua como el lenguaje litúrgico de la Iglesia Católica Romana en los Balcanes Magnum Crimen 1948, page 257: Uvođenje starog slavenskog jezika u bogosluženje katoličkih Hrvata Strossmayer je punih pet decenija smatrao kao jedno od sredstava za zbližavanje zapadne s istočnom crkvom. Napori Strossmayera, koje je on učinio za te ideale u Rimu, Petrogradu, Beogradu i na Cetinju, ogromnih su razmjera, y fueron reprimidos por el agresivo clero católico romano en Croacia y Eslovenia. Ante Pavelić del nacionalismo identificado el catolicismo romano a la nación croata, que fue apoyado activamente y ha sido interpretado por el clero Magnum Crimen 1948, page 9 Dr. Ivan Šarić: Mi smo Hrvati i katolici i to hoćemo da budemo. Zato se sastadosmo da pred cijelim svijetom izjavimo, od kojega nam mnogi ne daju, da se zovemo Hrvati, a drugi nam hoće da krate da smo katolici.. La segunda parte de este libro se centra en el establecimiento del Estado Independiente de Croacia, el apoyo activo de este estado por el clero católico romano, y su participación y apoyo en el exterminio y/o la conversión forzosa de los serbios y de exterminio de los Judios y la población romaní. El arzobispo Aloysius Stepinac es retratado en este libro como un ferviente católico y cruzado que públicamente apoyó la creación del Estado Independiente de Croacia''Magnum Crimen 1948, page 551: Stepinac in his speech (complete - on pages 150-151) on April 10, 1941. ''Odazovite se stoga spremno ovom mom pozivu na uzvišeni rad oko čuvanja i unapređenja NDH. Poznavajući muževe koji danas upravljaju sudbinom hrvatskoga naroda mi smo duboko uvjereni, da će naš narod naići na puno razumijevanje i pomoć. Mi vjerujemo i očekujemo, da ce Crkva u uskrsloj Državi Hrvatskoj moći u punoj slobodi naviještati neoborive principe vječne Istine i Pravde., reconoció el croata Ustashe como patriotas Magnum Crimen 1948, page 545 Katolički list" saopćuje, da je tom prigodom nadbiskup izrazio ne samo svoja čestitanja za obnavljanje NDH, nego je istodobno izrazio i svoje žaljenje povodom smrti njegovoga brata Petra Kvaternika, koji je kao ustaški odmentnik poginuo u borbi sa regularnim trupama jugoslovenske vojske u Crikvenici, u trenutku kada je objavljivao u tom mjestu NDH i odcjepljenje od Jugoslavije., la defendió ante el Papa romano Magnum Crimen 1948, page 887 U vec spomenutom memorandumu papi Piju XII., nadbiskup Stepinac, zalaže se za tu monstruoznost NDH, i njen upravni aparat kao za "produženu ruku Gestapoa i Ovre", pošto smatra (18. V. 1943), da se radi "o paklenom planu uništenja katolicizma na istočnoj strani Jadrana koju pripremaju neprijatelji Crkve u tim krajevima". Da bi bio što uvjerljiviji, nadbiskup Stepinac je čitav niz ustaških zločina pripisao naprosto partizanima, a zločince svećenike nastojao da odbrani od optužbi koje su doprle do samog Vatikana. y fue responsable de la presunta actitud racista y el comportamiento de su clero''Magnum Crimen 1948, page 939. Msgr. Binički in "Razbojnička pećina": Mnogi su sladokusci zamjerali Ocu Domovine (tj. Anti Starčeviću) što je poznatu pasminu (tj. Srbe) nazvao "vlaškim nakotom". Kao da Vlasi nisu ljudi, van živine, koje se kote. Tko dobro luči, dobro uči. Treba dobro razlučitu stare hrvatske Vlahe - pastire od smeća što su ga Turci sa svih strana zgrnuli u ostanke drevne kraljevine Hrvatske.. Recepción William Bundy hizo una breve encuesta de este libro, cuyo texto completo es: Un historiador del Jugoslav largo acusación de clericalismo en Croacia en el último medio siglo. La segunda mitad del libro, que abarca el período de "independiente" del estado croata Ante Pavelić sobre la base de una gran cantidad de material de muchas fuentes, se presta particular atención a la función de Achbishop Stepinac Foreign Affairs Bibliography by Council on Foreign Relations, by William P. Bundy, Archibald Cary Coolidge, Council on Foreign Relations, Hamilton Fish Armstrong - vol. 57, no. 3 - page 340. Sin embargo, John R. Lampe escribe que un "estudio exhaustivo y desapasionado de las conversiones y el papel de los croatas en el clero católico NDH todavía no se ha escrito" Ideologies and National Identities; Lampe, John R; p. 79.. John Neubauer dice que este libro fue encargado a la ayuda de Tito posguerra juicios . Periodista británico Robin Harris pide croata Novak del "clero-fascismo" una teoría de la exageración de las atrocidades, cometido por razones políticas creadas a partir de ella una teoría de cincuenta años de Croacia "clero-fascismo" , y periodista croata Ivan Lovrenović es llamando al libro "infame propaganda-documental en el que no hay distinción entre la realidad y la ficción"Repentance In Petricevac Monastery. El libro tiene seis ediciones http://www.worldcat.org/oclc/3602287/editions?editionsView=true&referer=di y una versión abreviada de Velika optužba (Magnum crimen) by Viktor Novak, Svjetlost Sarajevo 1960 (abridged) Bibliografía * Magnum crimen - pola vijeka klerikalizma u Hrvatskoj por Viktor Novak, Nakladni zavod Hrvatske, Zagreb 1948 Referencias Enlaces externos Magnum Crimen - в продолжение темы... Categoría:Libros de 1948 bs:Magnum Crimen de:Magnum Crimen en:Magnum Crimen hr:Magnum Crimen ru:Магнум Кримен sh:Magnum crimen sr:Magnum Crimen